Just Another Saturday Night
by ShannyC1901
Summary: <html><head></head>A story that touches on Drinking and Driving in hopes of making a change. The New Directions are at a party a month before Graduation, when something takes a turn for the worst and hopes are pushed in hopes that everyone can be there on graduation night.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Saturday Night

By Shannen

Alcohol is the cause of 60% of teen deaths in car accidents.

Teenage boys who have a blood alcohol concentration of .05 are18 times more likely to suffer a single vehicle crash than a non drinking teenage boy.

Nationally in the United States, over 12% of all fatal crashes were alcohol related and 40% of those involved teenage drivers who were drinking.

Six of ten high school juniors and seniors admit to riding with an alcohol impaired teenage driver.

Maybe to you those four statistics don't mean all that much, but allow me to try turn those statistics into something that might mean something to you, that 60% of teen deaths are the deaths of real people with real families who may not see their child again, those six out of ten high school students could be people you know, and by them getting in that car they put their lives at risk. Those numbers and statistics are more than just that, they are peoples children, siblings, friends, and I don't want those numbers to be anybody else. Not many of you know this, in fact none of you probably know this but I am an avid, committed member of my schools SADD chapter, and for those of you who don't know what SADD is it stands for Students Against Drinking and Driving, and this is why I am here writing this story. The idea has been with me for weeks now and I thought I would use characters who people know well and have grown to love so I decided to make this a FanFiction with the Glee characters.

My goal from this, and yes I have a goal for once is for each review to have a pledge in it from each of my readers, because I really do want to make a difference with this, make the pledge that you will not drink and drive or get in a car with an impaired driver. All I ask is for you to make this pledge because I do not want any of you or your friends to end up being a number, nor do I want parents or spouses or whoever facing a police officer who has come with bad news. I do not want that for anyone, and if in the first chapter of this story you do not make the pledge, carry it through and make one at the end.

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER ONE: NORMAL AND ORDINARY <span>

It was just another normal Saturday night party at Santana's, so of course that meant the booze was flowing, the music was pumping and the emotions were growing. The entire senior year class was there basking in what they were all calling the 'Pre-Grad Extravaganza', kids were mingling in groups and chatting away. It was after all just another normal, ordinary, Saturday night party. Cars were parked outside and cell phones were at the ready for when the party finally broke up.

In the corner chatting away and laughing sat Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson, the three were having a good time away from the alcohol, Finn had only had one beer and he wasn't driving. Right now the three were enjoying the company and a glass of coke each. Rachel and Finn were back together and were celebrating six months together that week and of course Kurt tagged along in all this seen as he was now around the two more. That small groups spirits were high and nothing could bring that down.

Across the room was a totally different story for Noah Puckerman, he was winning at a game of beer pong while doing shots with some girl he didn't really know. Puck had his truck waiting outside and had every intention on driving it home, his keys were in his pocket and the tank was half full, he didn't mind getting in the truck after drinking all night. Nothing bad would happen.

The party broke up at one A.M and so everyone headed out and waited for their rides or found somewhere to sleep. Rachel, Finn and Kurt waited for Blaine to pull up while Puck staggered over to his truck, Quinn was yelling at him to give her the keys but he ignored her and started the engine. He pulled away soon after and sped down the road, just a moment before Blaine pulled up. Kurt got in the front beside Blaine while Rachel and Finn slid into the backseat and buckled up for the ride back to their houses. A few blocks away and they were all talking again, going over the different stories they had from that week, it had them laughing and joking about everything, Blaine was just informing the others of the movie he had seen that night when there was a screeching from behind them and a collision from the rear left corner of Blaine's car.

Blaine's car slid and spun down the street before crashing into a tree a few hundred yards down the street, the inside of the car was silent and everyone had their eyes closed tight. After a few moments later Kurt opened his eyes and took his seatbelt of to look around, what he saw was fine until he saw his step brother, Finn was sat exactly where the other vehicle had hit them, he was slouched in his seat, his head was bleeding and his head was cocked to the side.

"Oh my God, Finn! Finn can you hear me?" he said hurriedly while Blaine and Rachel noticed what was wrong, Blaine quickly cut the engine and jumped out of the car to call 911, Rachel tried to take off her seatbelt but her right shoulder wouldn't budge from pain, the only thing she could do was reach out for Finn's hand while she and Kurt called his name. They tried for five minutes and never once did they get a response, Blaine ran up the road to see if the other person in the second vehicle was okay and ran back moments later explaining something too rushed to understand.

"Puck, it's Noah in the other vehicle, it's on its side and he's unconscious. The ambulance is on its way." He finally got out, they finally understood and a surge of anger followed by worry flowed through both Rachel and Kurt. They soon went back to trying to get Finn to respond and it wasn't long until they heard the dull wail from the police and ambulance. Everything was rushed and blurred after that, Finn was loaded into the ambulance and rushed off before anyone else, a second ambulance took Puck with it. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine soon joined the flow of emergency vehicles and were taken to the hospital.

The three of them were all checked over and apart from a few bruises and one or two minor brakes they were declared fine and returned to the waiting room. It was all a rush, doctors ran back and forth from Finn's room while Rachel and Kurt used the phones to call their parents and tried to explain what happened. It wasn't long after that Carol and Burt burst into the waiting room and up to Kurt and Rachel tugging them into tight hugs while trying to ask questions. Carol tried to get answers from the doctors but they wouldn't tell her anything, only that Finn's condition was critical. Blaine took Rachel and Kurt outside for some fresh air where the three of them called the rest of the New Directions to tell them what was going on. Will Schuester was soon at the hospital and right away went up to Kurt and Rachel who were sat with their parents and with Puck's mother.

When the sun began rising the waiting room was filled with people, though all of them were there for the same reason, they were all from McKinley or had something to do with the teens involved in the collision. They had been informed that Puck was fine, just a broken leg which had been snapped on impact, they were all still awaiting news on Finn's condition. The only news they did have on Finn was that he was in surgery.

Later in the day some people left, unable to take the stress and emotional weight this whole situation contained. Other's fell asleep in the waiting room or wandered around the hospital. Puck's mom went and sat with her son, no one else really went to Puck's room. Most of them blamed him for Finn's condition.

By noon the Doctor came out to the waiting room and took Carol and Burt with him down the hallway where the rest couldn't hear, but they could see. After a minute they saw Carol fall to her knee's in grief and Burt kneel down beside her with his arms around her, his head directed towards the doctor. Burt nodded towards the waiting room and the doctor began walking towards where the remaining group sat.

"Mr. Hummel wishes me to come inform you of Mr. Hudson's condition." The doctor started. "First off the impact of the collision broke several vertebrates in Mr. Hudson's spine causing paralysation from mid-torso down. He is suffering from severe head trauma which we are keeping close watch on and could heal, on top of that he has five broken ribs and a broken collar bone, and a small brake in his neck which is luckily not a threat. He is in a medically induced coma right now and is still in critical condition. It is on Hospital recommendation that only his parents be in his room with him at the current time. I will keep you all updated on Mr. Hudson's condition as we learn more."

The doctor left the waiting room in silence, everyone in there was simply in shock. Rachel couldn't handle knowing this and left the room in tears, Kurt couldn't decide whether to follow her or not, Blaine had his hand rested on Kurt's back in support. Everyone else shuffled uncomfortably in their seats. They all understood, right now it was simply touch and go for Finn, one month away from graduation and they were struck with the knowledge that right now it wasn't set in stone that one of their close friends, a member of their family may not be there. Right now the group understood that these hours, these minutes were all so important, they defined so much.

It amazed the group how that usual, seemingly ordinary Saturday night had turned into this mess, into this disaster. Come Monday morning everyone at McKinley knew about what had happened, four students were missing and the students who were there tried to get into a routine again. Rachel was sat at home in her room most of the day, unable to leave her bed, Kurt was sat in the hallway outside Finn's room with his father, both of them incapable of speech, Puck was at home in his room sat up with a broken leg and worry on his mind, they wouldn't tell him of Finn's condition, as for Finn he lay motionless in his bed, tubes and wires attached to his body, a neck brace surrounded his neck, his chest bandaged up and supported either side, all his skin bruised and cut and his head wrapped in a white bandage.

Nothing was really normal now, not all that ordinary, the days drug on and nothing about this new normal changed, nothing progressed and nothing moved back, it was as if McKinley High was stuck in a standstill. That past Saturday had changed normal and ordinary into hell and pain and nothing showed any sign of moving on, all based around one decision. Puck's decision to drive home in his truck, while drunk.

* * *

><p>So theres chapter one, and this is just the start, as I said in the little intro at the beginning please consider making a pledge to not drink and drive and to plan a safe ride home. Also if you make a pledge or decide to review let me know if you're in SADD or TADD group, maybe together we can make a change even if it is somethng small. So all of you who read this, whether you review or not, help make a change in this world and help save lives because to put it simply we all have to be th change we want to see in the world. If you think my words matter, or if you don't, it doesn't matter just think about everything that is assosiated with Drinking and Driving, because there are so many bad things, and simply no good things.<p>

Also, if this story is too much for you, or too hard to read I apologize, and I do not mean it to hurt anyone, I just want to see if I can make an impact.

So please review, and in your review put : **I, pledge to not drink and drive, nor to get into a car with an impaired driver.**

**I will plan a safe ride home or sleep over at a friends house. I also promise to tell my parents where I will be.**

**I see the risks and concequences to drinking and driving and do not want to become a number, my life and the lives of others are just too valuable.**

**I will be a part of a change, no matter how small.**

I made my pledge when I was fourteen, next month I will be recieving my drivers license, I will be part of a change and I will help to save lives, please help me do so.


	2. Chapter 2

Just Another Saturday Night

By Shannen

Alcohol is the cause of 60% of teen deaths in car accidents.

Teenage boys who have a blood alcohol concentration of .05 are18 times more likely to suffer a single vehicle crash than a non drinking teenage boy.

Nationally in the United States, over 12% of all fatal crashes were alcohol related and 40% of those involved teenage drivers who were drinking.

Six of ten high school juniors and seniors admit to riding with an alcohol impaired teenage driver.

Maybe to you those four statistics don't mean all that much, but allow me to try turn those statistics into something that might mean something to you, that 60% of teen deaths are the deaths of real people with real families who may not see their child again, those six out of ten high school students could be people you know, and by them getting in that car they put their lives at risk. Those numbers and statistics are more than just that, they are peoples children, siblings, friends, and I don't want those numbers to be anybody else. Not many of you know this, in fact none of you probably know this but I am an avid, committed member of my schools SADD chapter, and for those of you who don't know what SADD is it stands for Students Against Drinking and Driving, and this is why I am here writing this story. The idea has been with me for weeks now and I thought I would use characters who people know well and have grown to love so I decided to make this a FanFiction with the Glee characters.

My goal from this, and yes I have a goal for once is for each review to have a pledge in it from each of my readers, because I really do want to make a difference with this, make the pledge that you will not drink and drive or get in a car with an impaired driver. All I ask is for you to make this pledge because I do not want any of you or your friends to end up being a number, nor do I want parents or spouses or whoever facing a police officer who has come with bad news. I do not want that for anyone, and if in the first chapter of this story you do not make the pledge, carry it through and make one at the end.

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER TWO: PROGRESS?<span>

A week after the collision nothing had changed, well small mundane, trivial things change, Rachel and Kurt returned to school but never really left each other's sides unless absolutely necessary, they would leave school at three thirty and go right to the hospital. Puck still wouldn't leave his house and stayed slouched on the sofa. Finn still hadn't woken up, despite the doctors reducing the medication it seemed he had slipped into a real coma, he hadn't moved a muscle and every now and then his breathing would get laboured and they would put the oxygen mask on. As bad as all this seemed this was the new normal, some would say it was a sign of some kind of progress, or some people said.

Out in the waiting room of the hospital Carol and Burt waited to greet Kurt and Rachel when they arrived, the doctor was now allowing others to visit Finn, only one or two at a time but other visitors none the less. Kurt and Rachel hadn't seen Finn since the night of the collision so Carol and Burt didn't know how the two would react but they did think Rachel and Kurt needed this. When Kurt and Rachel shuffled in and saw Carol and Burt waiting their minds immediately jumped to the worst conclusion and Kurt's hand reached out and grabbed Rachel's left.

"What happened? Is he okay? Did he… you know…?" Kurt rushed out looking with wide, panicked eyes to his father and step mom.

"No, Kurt, calm down, he's still the same, the doctor is allowing more visitors now, or other visitors I should say, the two of you can go see him if you want, they say he's stable enough now." Burt said, his voice strained and tired, his eyes drooped and shadowed by purple. Carol looked just as bad if not worse as she leant on Burt for support. "Carol and I are going home for a few hours, to get some rest. We'll be back later, call us if you need us or if anything happens."

"Okay." Kurt pulled Rachel to his side as they watched Carol and Burt walk down the hallway and out of sight before they walked up to Finn's door. Kurt hesitated for a few moments, his hand on the door knob but seemingly unable to open the door, when he did both he and Rachel took in a deep breath and walked in. Their eyes found Finn right away in the small room, he was laid flat on the bed, surrounded by machines, his body and neck supported by braces and the oxygen mask covering his face with a pump blowing paced air down the tube. His skin was pale and bruised, cuts framed his face. "Oh God, Finn."

"He doesn't even look like him… Kurt look at him." Rachel stepped closer to the bed and sat down in one of the two beds beside his bed. Kurt followed closely behind and sat in the vacant chair while Rachel took Finn's hand, the one that wasn't covered in tubes and bandages. It was warm but seemingly lifeless, not moving, not closing around her fingers like it always did.

"I-I think, if you talk to him he'll be able to hear it Rachel. They told me my Dad could when he was in that coma last year, I'm sure it applies here." Kurt said quietly while he watched his brother's chest rise smoothly and fall in judders followed by a small click of the pump after each breath.

"I don't know what to say Kurt… what can you say in a situation like this? 'Everything's fine, you're supposed to take me to Prom in a week Finn, which reminds me, our outfits came through yesterday', it just doesn't seem right Kurt."

"Um, I don't know, maybe we could just tell him how the day was, o-or what we did in Glee… maybe he'd like to know what we did in Glee…" Kurt turned to Finn again and leant forward his elbows on his knees. "We started a new assignment yesterday Finn… it was Monday yesterday… we have to find a song that comes to our mind when we think 'Family and Friends'… Mr. Schue said it's trying to find a support system in others… Rachel and I are doing a duet, we just don't know what song we're doing yet…"

"It's hard to think of songs to sing… especially when your hearts not in it… Kurt and I both agree that maybe we'll just have to go with the first song that comes to mind… it's not the same in that class without you there thought Finn… we all need you, we need your voice and your decent dancing… we need our Finn back." Rachel picked up Finn's hand and wrapped it in both of hers while Kurt stood up and moved over to the window and leant his face against the glass. There was a quiet knock at the door before it opened slowly and Blaine stepped in with a couple of CDs.

"The nurse told me you'd both be in here so I thought I'd come and see how he's doing." He said moving with a slight limp to place the CDs on Finn's bedside table. "As for the CDs someone told me they could help, don't know if it'll work but it's always worth the try."

"That's really nice of you Blaine." Rachel said quietly with a small smile as Blaine sat down his eyes cast on the back of Kurt's head.

"It's the least I could do, I'll bring my stereo by next time, I forgot that… but my minds all over the place so I can't remember everything. Plus, CDs are more useful than flowers, I considered bringing those but he wouldn't see them… of course I could have brought a lot of things that probably wouldn't have made a difference, besides, my mom was saying the thing that would make the most difference is Finn having his friends and family around."

"She's probably right." Kurt mumbled from the window, he still hadn't turned around.

"Where's your parents?"

"They went home for some sleep, they haven't really wanted to leave Finn on his own, so now that we're allowed in here it gives them a chance for some sleep."

"Well then I might call in and leave some flowers for Carol, the rest of the Warblers send their best too."

"That's sweet of them, Blaine I'm going for a coffee, will you come with me?" Kurt said turning to head for the door as Blaine stood up. "Rachel do you want anything?"

"No thanks Kurt, I'll get something later." Rachel replied before the door came to a close in its frame. "I meant what I said earlier you know, about our outfits arriving yesterday, they look amazing. I won't go without you though so they won't be used unless you're in yours and beside me. Oh and that sweater you couldn't find that Tuesday two weeks ago just turned up, it was under my bed, I know that one's your favourite so I hung it up for you. You also left your English essay in my room, it's finished so I'll hand it in tomorrow, and it's due then so you should get some good marks for that.

"I don't know why I'm talking about your English marks; I'm sure the last thing you want to listen to is me go on about school and essays. Do you remember a few weeks ago how I was panicking because I hadn't got an acceptance letter to Julliard, and you said 'Rach, you're overreacting get a grip on yourself, it's probably just lost in the mail.'? I thought I should tell you you were right, it came on Friday, so you and I will be going to New York together… well I'll be in New York and you'll be in New Jersey, but they are rather close to each other. I don't know if you heard but Blaine brought you some CDs, he's worried about you too you know, I know the two of you have become friends over the past year so it only seems fitting.

"Mr. Schue wants to come see you soon, I'll let him know he can come sometime this week. I also think Coach Beiste is coming too, don't ask me why but she mentioned wanting to come." Rachel let out a sigh and with the intake of breath almost missed a small movement in her hands. She moved her right hand in time to see Finn's index finger move slightly, a tear sprang to her eye and she looked down to his hand. "I'm right here Finn, just let me get the nurse, give me one minute, I'll be back." She ran into the hallway and almost right into Kurt and Blaine.

"Rachel, what's the matter?" Kurt asked, a little panic entering his eyes.

"He moved his finger, he moved." Rachel rushed out as Kurt gave a small smile and ran into the room.

"Go on in there Rachel I'll get the Doctor and I'll call Carol and Burt for you." Blaine said giving Rachel a small, gentle push towards Finn's room. When she was back in the room she sat beside Kurt who was talking quietly to Finn as a Doctor walked in and checked all of the machines before turning to watch Finn's hand, it was still for a few moments but the same finger gave a small twitch.

"It is hard to say what that means, it could just be a nerve but it could also be him trying to communicate in a way, this, no matter what it is, doesn't really mean he's in the safe zone sadly to say, his condition remains the same. But Mr. and Mrs. Hummel are on their way and we will keep a close watch on Finn here, but do keep talking to him, this _could_ be a sign of progress." He said before giving a small nod to Blaine and walking back out.

"Maybe he can really hear us…" Kurt said looking to Rachel who had a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"If he can then maybe we have some little ray of hope, a little bit of progress." She replied quietly watching Finn's breathing before averting her eyes to his hand which was once again still.

* * *

><p>So there's chapter two, there may be another update today too. So the pledge if you haven't already seen that is in chapter one at the very end, please consider pledging if you already haven't. Thank you to those of you who have. Also thank you for giving this story a chance, now it doesn't matter if you review with anything on the story just review with the pledge.<p>

Thanks,

Shannen


	3. Chapter 3

Just Another Saturday Night

Shannen Cawthorne

Alcohol is the cause of 60% of teen deaths in car accidents.

Teenage boys who have a blood alcohol concentration of .05 are18 times more likely to suffer a single vehicle crash than a non drinking teenage boy.

Nationally in the United States, over 12% of all fatal crashes were alcohol related and 40% of those involved teenage drivers who were drinking.

Six of ten high school juniors and seniors admit to riding with an alcohol impaired teenage driver.

Maybe to you those four statistics don't mean all that much, but allow me to try turn those statistics into something that might mean something to you, that 60% of teen deaths are the deaths of real people with real families who may not see their child again, those six out of ten high school students could be people you know, and by them getting in that car they put their lives at risk. Those numbers and statistics are more than just that, they are peoples children, siblings, friends, and I don't want those numbers to be anybody else. Not many of you know this, in fact none of you probably know this but I am an avid, committed member of my schools SADD chapter, and for those of you who don't know what SADD is it stands for Students Against Drinking and Driving, and this is why I am here writing this story. The idea has been with me for weeks now and I thought I would use characters who people know well and have grown to love so I decided to make this a FanFiction with the Glee characters.

My goal from this, and yes I have a goal for once is for each review to have a pledge in it from each of my readers, because I really do want to make a difference with this, make the pledge that you will not drink and drive or get in a car with an impaired driver. All I ask is for you to make this pledge because I do not want any of you or your friends to end up being a number, nor do I want parents or spouses or whoever facing a police officer who has come with bad news. I do not want that for anyone, and if in the first chapter of this story you do not make the pledge, carry it through and make one at the end.

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER THREE: A FEW MORE DAYS GO BY<span>

As hard as it was life moved on over the days, like a river would over rocks never stopping nor slowing down when things around it got caught up in trouble. Finn hadn't moved again since the Tuesday afternoon, his condition remained the same, visitors came now and then but more often than not it was Carol and Burt or Rachel and Kurt. On the Friday that week Will stopped by and found the room easily, Rachel was the only one in there, she was asleep in one of the chairs, holding on to Finn's hand.

"Rachel… Rachel wake up it's Mr. Schue." He said quietly giving Rachel a few moments to adjust to waking up.

"Oh, Mr. Schuester… Hi." She said he voice groggy and strained as she sat up.

"Where are Carol and Burt?"

"They had to go shower and get more clothes and stuff, I didn't want him left alone, but do you mind if I just go get something to drink? I could get you something too."

"You go on right ahead, and you don't need to get me anything." Rachel nodded and stepped out of the room and allowed Will to sit down and finally look at Finn. With a sigh he leaned back in his seat, things like this weren't supposed to happen, to anyone let alone a high school student. Will had had three years with Finn and the two were rather close. It was only a few weeks away from Graduation, Finn was so close to College like he'd wanted, in New Jersey, he was going to be a teacher and teach music. He was just so close to getting out of Lima like he'd said he wanted to do, said it so many times and now here he was, in a stark white hospital bed, his life riding on a thin line. "Hey Finn, how you holding up buddy? Well you can't answer that right now but let me know the day you graduate okay? You can tell me then I can wait. I saw your casual portraits with Rachel, down by the old oak in the park, they're pretty spiffy, I might have to steal a copy for myself, with my mind getting older I'll need a copy of everyone's portraits to remember faces.

"Rachel was asleep when I got here, leaves me wondering how late she stays here with you, I suppose it also leaves me wondering if you know she's here, or that Kurt's here so much, or your mom and Burt. If you're listening right now I just wanted to let you know that should the worst happen that you've made an impression here with me, and that I should apologize for setting you up and making you join Glee, even if you do enjoy it now. This is the first time I've seen you in two weeks, you stayed late to work on your solo for Glee, remember? You were mad that you couldn't get the one line right, I told you to calm down and just breathe, to take your time and have fun with it, I meant it and I still do, but you can apply that line to so many things. I know I'm just your teacher and in reality there is still so much I don't know about you but when life moves on and things happen, when the future comes around the corner to greet us, I just want you to know that I will never forget you and will never forget seeing you grow up into the man you are now. I have to go when Rachel gets back but I'll come back next week, I'll have more exciting stuff to tell you then I hope."

Rachel walked in a few minutes later and Will stood up to say goodbye and that he'd be back next week and that he'd see Rachel on Monday. Then the room was silent again as Rachel sat down and just stared at the ceiling. Kurt came and joined her with Carol and Burt at six thirty and the four of them sat talking for a few hours before Rachel stood up to leave. That Sunday things took a turn for the worst while the small group of four were at with Finn in his room.

The doctors had been watching the injury to Finn's head and hadn't been too worried but that Saturday morning too much blood got to his brain and a vessel broke causing a stroke, the doctors rushed in and tried to stop the haemorrhaging but after a few minutes Carol, Burt, Kurt and Rachel knew something was wrong. Machines were swapped and a tube was inserted so Finn could breath normal, but this time he wasn't breathing on his own, the machines were doing it all for him. After a few minutes of panic everyone was sat in the waiting room awaiting news from the Doctor, they didn't have to wait too long around a minute or so later the Doctor walked in and asked Carol and Burt to follow him. Rachel and Kurt knew something was wrong but couldn't move, couldn't say anything. They wanted to call their other friends and tell them to come to the hospital, but they didn't know what was going on so they couldn't right now.

Minutes passed in silence, like the clouds moving on outside the window, not slowing down and never stopping, life just moved on like always. Kurt grasped Rachel's hand tightly in his after a couple of minutes, unable to take the silence and pain he felt. They had their eyes closed, as if wishing this was all a nightmare that would end and Finn would run into the room and pull them both into his arms like he always did when the two of them were talking without him. They just wished he'd start singing some 80's rock song, or belt out a line or two from a Journey song, or sing the words to a song he'd heard on the radio not long before. Most of all they wished he'd come back and sit with them and tell them some ridiculous joke, they just wanted the Finn they knew and loved.

"What exactly happened?" Kurt asked when Carol and Burt returned, they had both been crying and Carol couldn't seem to talk. "Dad…?"

"It isn't good… when they made us leave the room he was having a stroke, a vessel in his brain burst and there was too much blood on his brain… it killed a lot of brain cells and the stroke just finished it off, they've pronounced him brain dead… they said there's simply nothing they can do but keep him on life support… he won't heal or wake up. He can't even breath on his own anymore…" Burt explained as Kurt shot into his father's arms and wrapped his own arms around his dad and Carol. Rachel sat for a few more moments before rushing to Finn's door, he lay there but she knew now that it wasn't Finn there anymore, just his body. She stood there for a minute, crying, tears rolling down her face until she felt a hand on her back, she turned around to see Carol stood, trying to smile for Rachel.

"Rachel honey… I don't really know what to say right now, but you are family to me so don't shy away, you see that boy in there?" Carol said, Rachel nodded and turned back to look at Finn where Carol was looking. "That boy is my son, my only biological child, the one thing I had in the world that was mine to love and cherish, to raise… he's never going to leave my heart and I hope he never leaves yours because you brought so much light to his life Rachel. This should never have happened to my Finn but then again I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy either. Keeping him on life support isn't going to do anything for him but then again I can't bring myself to let my baby go, I know I'll have to soon… but I need you to understand that you're my family too now and when we let him go I don't want to lose you too, promise me you won't disappear on me."

"I-I promise Carol, i-if there's anything you need me to d-do please tell me." Rachel cried, tears streaming down her face while Carol pulled her into her arms tightly, her own tears falling still.

"The only thing I want you to do is go with Kurt and let the school know what's going on, the Glee club especially, tell them to come say their g-goodbyes and then we'll decide where to go from there." Carol sniffed and let Rachel go for the night both of them promising to see each other tomorrow before Carol went and sat with her son alone.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel and Kurt walked to school in silence, it wasn't comfortable nor was it awkward, it was just silence. The school was in its normal hustle and bustle pace while Kurt and Rachel went into the principal's office to ask him to call an assembly so the two of them could inform the school on what was going on. At then thirty that morning the whole school was called into the gym and was told to stay standing, Rachel and Kurt stepped up to the microphone and Kurt took a deep breath and started.<p>

"Over the past two weeks people have been asking how Finn is, and up until yesterday our answer was the same, day in and day out, 'he's the same as he was yesterday.' I wish that today I had good news, or better news but I don't." Kurt started, gaining silence and every single person's attention. "Yesterday afternoon Finn had a massive stroke caused by too much blood to the brain, this stroke caused brain damage and a large amount of it, at two twenty P.M yesterday Finn was pronounced brain dead and was immediately placed on life support."

"Finn's mom Carol has asked Kurt and I to inform the school of his condition and to ask that if you wish to say goodbye anytime this week would be fine. Though nothing is set in stone right now, nothing has been decided and nor will it until Carol and Burt come to a conclusion." Rachel continued. "Carol has asked us to say that family and close friends are welcome this weekend for their goodbyes." Rachel's voice cracked as she tried to hold back the tears, Kurt took her hand tightly and they both stepped down from the microphone to walk out and to the park for some air.

"It's not fair is it?" Kurt asked as they sat down on a park bench.

"No, of course not, but when has life ever been fair? I mean now and then it is but you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do, Carol and Dad started funeral planning already just so they have it all ready when the moment comes… I know for a fact that I'm not ready to say goodbye, Finn's my brother and the one who has stuck up for me when I really needed it, plus once I got over the fact that he really has no fashion sense he became my best friend."

"Do you think any of this will get better? Get easier?"

"I think that for it to get better and easier it has to get worse first which isn't fair at all either." Kurt sighed and leant forward on his arms. Finn had fought for two weeks but in the end it seemed that he was fighting a losing battle right from the start and that hurt Kurt more than anything, that Finn didn't know what was happening, he didn't know life anymore, yet his body tried fighting to no avail. Again days began moving by, only slower this time.

* * *

><p>So those of you who have reviewed with your pledges so far you will have recieved a PM, so far I have six pledges, seven if we include mine. Please if you read this share the story with your friends or family, have them make the pledge too, so together we can try make drinking and driving less of a problem.<p>

Sincerely,

Shannen


	4. Chapter 4

Just Another Saturday Night

Shannen Cawthorne

Alcohol is the cause of 60% of teen deaths in car accidents.

Teenage boys who have a blood alcohol concentration of .05 are18 times more likely to suffer a single vehicle crash than a non drinking teenage boy.

Nationally in the United States, over 12% of all fatal crashes were alcohol related and 40% of those involved teenage drivers who were drinking.

Six of ten high school juniors and seniors admit to riding with an alcohol impaired teenage driver.

Maybe to you those four statistics don't mean all that much, but allow me to try turn those statistics into something that might mean something to you, that 60% of teen deaths are the deaths of real people with real families who may not see their child again, those six out of ten high school students could be people you know, and by them getting in that car they put their lives at risk. Those numbers and statistics are more than just that, they are peoples children, siblings, friends, and I don't want those numbers to be anybody else. Not many of you know this, in fact none of you probably know this but I am an avid, committed member of my schools SADD chapter, and for those of you who don't know what SADD is it stands for Students Against Drinking and Driving, and this is why I am here writing this story. The idea has been with me for weeks now and I thought I would use characters who people know well and have grown to love so I decided to make this a FanFiction with the Glee characters.

My goal from this, and yes I have a goal for once is for each review to have a pledge in it from each of my readers, because I really do want to make a difference with this, make the pledge that you will not drink and drive or get in a car with an impaired driver. All I ask is for you to make this pledge because I do not want any of you or your friends to end up being a number, nor do I want parents or spouses or whoever facing a police officer who has come with bad news. I do not want that for anyone, and if in the first chapter of this story you do not make the pledge, carry it through and make one at the end.

CHAPTER FOUR: GOODBYES

On the Wednesday after Finn was put on life support people started showing up with flowers to say goodbye, Coach Beiste brought the football team, they brought Finn's football helmet and placed it beside his bed. To Kurt and Rachel if the scene wasn't so heart breaking the sight of the football players crying probably would have been funny, but nothing about this was funny. After that group left more students walked in for a few minutes said some words and left. It was like this until Friday when Will walked in with the glee club, Carol and Burt thanks them for coming to say good bye and mentioned how much it would mean to Finn and sent them all with Kurt and Rachel to the room.

"None of you are going to like what you're about to see trust me." Kurt mumbled opening the door and letting everyone else in before he and Rachel followed. Everyone was silent most of the group was fighting tears, this was the group of friends that Finn considered family, and they all counted each other as family.

"I-I don't know how to say goodbye Mr. Schue." Mercedes said, breaking the silence.

"Well you do it when you're ready, we're not rushing you guys, right Kurt?" Will asked turning to Kurt.

"No, we all have to rest of the weekend so there's no need to rush it out today." Kurt replied standing with Rachel in the corner, tears still in their eyes.

"But guys, it's not really a goodbye forever is it?" Brittany piped up from the back of the group, she received a few odd looks before backing herself up. "We'll see Finn again one day even if it's not tomorrow or next year. So it's more of a 'see you later' deal."

"Brittany has a point guys," Sam said quietly. "It's not going to be goodbye forever, so I think I'm ready to say see you later. Hey Finn, I know you can't see me or reply to what I'm saying but the other day this little memory came to mind of that time after Nationals in 2011, you dropped the trophy on your foot and ended up hopping around for a good ten minutes and everyone was laughing and you said as much as it hurt you 'brought that one on myself' and just made everyone laugh even more. I have other memories too but that one was the first that came to my mind and I just thought I should tell you I remember it before I say see you later, and make sure you make everyone laugh wherever your next stop is buddy."

"I remember trying to teach you how to dance, and you just couldn't get it for a while, but you kept trying and trying until you got it. I asked you what made you keep trying when you didn't get it and got mad with yourself and you told me 'Mike, I keep trying because I don't want to let this team down.' You kept going for us Finn now I guess it's our turn to keep going for you. See you again soon Finn." Mike said before patting Finn's hand and stepping over to stand beside Sam.

"I remember my first football practice, you helped me get into my gear and out onto the field, I was pretty scared if I'm being honest but you told me to chill out and hold the ball for a minute, 'take a deep breath make sure your helmets on tight because you're going for a real ride now Artie.' That's what you told me and so I did what you said, you ended up running your fifteen laps pushing me because I couldn't run mine, and it was a real ride that's for sure, Coach Beiste had you sit out for ten minutes so you breathe right again and you were just laid face first on the ground laughing. I think I'll remember that forever Finn because you helped me with something I thought impossible at first. So thanks for being my friend these past three years and I'll see you later." Artie gave a quick smile and wheeled himself over to where Mike and Sam were stood.

"I remember you trying to teach me how to play the drums because I said they'd be cool to play, you sat with me for half an hour everyday and I never got any better but I had fun. It's maybe not the longest memory but it's the one that sticks with me, so thank you for trying, and I'll see you later Finn." Brittany smiled and went and stood with the boys quietly.

"I remember making you mad almost every day and even then if I needed help you'd give me a hand, you and I were never very close friends but even with that I won't ever forget you, and don't worry, I'll never pick on Rachel again, I've come to realize she can be pretty great some days. We'll all look after Kurt and Rachel for you so don't worry about them being left to fend for themselves. I'll see you later Frankenteen." Santana said with a sigh before moving over to where Brittany and they guys were stood.

"The thing I remember most is the time Rachel and I stayed over with Kurt a few months back and you tried and tried most of the night to scare us and nothing worked so you just gave up for a little while, and you found a spider and picked it up and just came and sat to watch music videos with us at the commercial you remembered you had the spider in your hand and pretended to have a twitch and flung it up into the air, it landed beside Kurt and he screamed and jumped off of the bed. When Rachel and I noticed what it was we ran to the closet and told you we'd hurt you if you didn't get it out, you were laughing too hard at Kurt and your eyes were all watery from laughing so hard that you couldn't find it for half an hour and when you did you told us you were keeping him and that his name was Peter, you made us sit in the same room as it until midnight when you went to bed. After trying for almost four hours to scare us the spider worked and I don't ever think I'll forget that night, the four of us were just joking around and having a good time, so thank you for making me act like a maniac. I'll see you again one day Finn and until then make sure you think of some great ways to scare us." Mercedes said with a watery laugh, Kurt and Rachel let out a small laugh too at that memory, the truth was Finn kept Peter for another two weeks in a bug cage.

"You and I don't have too many memories Finn but I do remember the one time you came to Glee with a giant slushie to celebrate to being slushied for two months, you ended slipping backwards in front of us all and the slushie spilt and just covered you in blue, everyone was laughing and you were complaining for the hour that you slushied yourself and you couldn't believe it. I think I'll always remember that day and I'll have a slushie on you. See you later Finn." Lauren said moving to stand with the rest of the group.

"I remember when we all got together to celebrate your eighteenth birthday in March and you got a paper cut when you were opening cards, you sat there until you'd opened everyone cards and gifts while sucking on your finger because it hurt so much, you ended up with a 'Hello Kitty' Band Aid on because for some reason it was the only one we could find but you wore it all day commenting on how pink was your favourite colour and how it 'complimented your complexion' Kurt called you a girl and the two of you ended up having a debate about pink and girly things until Burt told the two of you to stop acting like girls and be men. It's not much but I remember how hard you were laughing and how much fun we all had together and it's odd thinking it was just two months ago, but I won't forget that day or you, so until we meet again Finn I'll miss you." Tina said with tears slowly running down her face, Quinn was the last one up out of the students but she was trying to think of something to say.

"You and I have had some memories together that's for sure but I think I should apologize for the way I treated you the past few years, I wasn't that great of a person towards you and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Now as for the one thing I remember the most was the one week in Sophomore year when we had to be in wheelchairs, Artie was having a rough day so you told him you'd race him around the gym after school, everyone in glee came and watched and you had a blast, so did Artie. I guess the one thing I'll always remember about you Finn is your compassion and selflessness, you were a great friend to all of us and made us all feel better on our rough days. I'll miss you Finn, but I'll see you later." Quinn said around her tears but as she turned from the bed she didn't go to the rest of the group she went to Rachel and Kurt and took their hands in her own.

"Well now that everyone else has gone, I guess it's my turn now. Here's what I will always remember about you Finn, your determination in everything that you did. I'll miss you coming to me when something's on your mind, I'll miss you having a laugh with everyone else about your dancing. I'll miss everything about you that I learned over these past three years. I will never forget one thing about you and the memories that you and I have, the one memory I remember most is on the way to Nationals on the bus everyone was tired and grouchy and some were sick, but you put aside your own issues on that bus and began telling stories about when you were a kid and what songs you used to sing when your mom was having a rough day, you sang 'You Are My Sunshine' and you said even if it is a little kids lullaby it could light up anyone's day if it was needed. That bus trip was one that will stick with me forever so thank you for having the compassion to try make everyone's day better and have it work. I'll see you again soon Finn, thank you for being our sunshine when we needed you most." Will said, his own tears sliding down his face in front of everyone, the group sat in there for a few more minutes before taking one more look at Finn and walking out quietly.

"I guess it's our turn now Rachel, if we do it now Carole and Dad can say goodbye and they can put him out of his suffering… do you want to go first?" Kurt asked moving to take one of the two seats beside Finn.

"I can go first… I promised myself I wouldn't cry when I said goodbye to you Finn, so I'll keep that promise, I remember when you first said you loved me, at Regionals in our Sophomore year. I won't ever forget that that's for sure, you made my whole day better with that. The days you and I spent together will be with me forever and I'll miss your texts every morning saying 'rise and shin Rach.' I'll miss that nickname too, you're the only one who called me Rach. My goodbye isn't long, and I'm glad for that, but there won't ever be a day where I won't miss you Finn. I love you and I'll see you again someday." Rachel's voice became strained as she leant forward and kissed Finn's forehead before sitting back beside Kurt.

"I'll miss my big brother, that is a definite. I remember at Mom and Dad's wedding how you sang for me, it really made me feel as if we were family and that I finally had the big brother I needed. Ever since then you've looked out for me more and stuck up for me when I needed you to. The short time you and I had as family Finn will be the best time for me, and I will never forget my time with my big brother. I don't want to let you go, none of us do, but looking at you now, it's the right thing to do. I love you Finn and I'll miss my brother bugging me every day but I know I'll see you again someday." Kurt said, tears rolling down his face as he squeezed Finn's hand before standing up and waiting for Rachel, together the two went and sat with the rest of their glee family in the waiting room while Carole and Burt stood up and went into Finn's room.

For almost half an hour the waiting room was silent, then the door to Finn's room opened and Burt left only to come back a few minutes later with the Doctor. The group knew that this was it, there was no going back, the clock slowed down and the minutes became agonizing, Carole and Burt emerged from the room five minutes after the Doctor went in there, both of them were in tears and Carole couldn't seem to hold herself up, using Burt for support.

"Dad… is he…?" Kurt asked pulling Rachel in closer.

"Finn's gone. At three thirty seven." Burt said, his voice hard and tight. The whole room seemed to have stopped breathing before all going and wrapping their arms around Carole, they all stayed like that, in a huddled group for a while, holding on to the family they all shared. It was a little while after that everyone shuffled out in tears and went home for the weekend. That Friday everyone had said their goodbyes to their friend, their brother, their son, their boyfriend, and they let Finn pass away, out of suffering and out of the world in which he'd lived eighteen years. He was gone all due to a Saturday night decision three weeks prior.

* * *

><p>So there we have chapter four, and sadly to my own emotional feelings, we let Finn go, and of course this story was never going to be happy, but the next chapter will be the funeralmemorial service for Finn. We'll see pictures and home movies and such and maybe have a somewhat happier chapter but thank you to those reviewing and pledging and remember to have friends read this and make the pledge themselves to help save lives.

Sincerely,

Shannen


	5. Chapter 5

Just Another Saturday Night

Shannen Cawthorne

Alcohol is the cause of 60% of teen deaths in car accidents.

Teenage boys who have a blood alcohol concentration of .05 are18 times more likely to suffer a single vehicle crash than a non drinking teenage boy.

Nationally in the United States, over 12% of all fatal crashes were alcohol related and 40% of those involved teenage drivers who were drinking.

Six of ten high school juniors and seniors admit to riding with an alcohol impaired teenage driver.

Maybe to you those four statistics don't mean all that much, but allow me to try turn those statistics into something that might mean something to you, that 60% of teen deaths are the deaths of real people with real families who may not see their child again, those six out of ten high school students could be people you know, and by them getting in that car they put their lives at risk. Those numbers and statistics are more than just that, they are peoples children, siblings, friends, and I don't want those numbers to be anybody else. Not many of you know this, in fact none of you probably know this but I am an avid, committed member of my schools SADD chapter, and for those of you who don't know what SADD is it stands for Students Against Drinking and Driving, and this is why I am here writing this story. The idea has been with me for weeks now and I thought I would use characters who people know well and have grown to love so I decided to make this a FanFiction with the Glee characters.

My goal from this, and yes I have a goal for once is for each review to have a pledge in it from each of my readers, because I really do want to make a difference with this, make the pledge that you will not drink and drive or get in a car with an impaired driver. All I ask is for you to make this pledge because I do not want any of you or your friends to end up being a number, nor do I want parents or spouses or whoever facing a police officer who has come with bad news. I do not want that for anyone, and if in the first chapter of this story you do not make the pledge, carry it through and make one at the end.

CHAPTER FIVE: GUILT AND GRIEF 

Puck was sat in his bed staring at the wall on Saturday night, he hadn't moved since four thirty that afternoon when Will had called with the news of Finn's passing. He knew he was going to jail for this, he'd be charged with manslaughter but he couldn't bring himself to care, he was the reason Finn was dead and wasn't going to get up and breathe again. Puck had ended a life and ruined multiple in just one night and thoughts of that night just wouldn't leave his head, they were stuck there and flashed through his mind at a mile a minute.

"I killed him, he was my friend and I killed him." He muttered to himself, he hung his head in his hands and cried, he let the guilt and the grief take him over. It was his entire fault and nothing would ever turn back the clock now. Finn was now never leaving Lima like he was so close to doing and it was all Puck's doing. Puck made a decision that night three weeks ago, he decided to get in his truck and drive home after Quinn had pleaded and demanded he give her the keys, that decision lead them all to this point, lead them all to grieving.

Over at the Hummel home the house was silent. Kurt had made Rachel stay over because he didn't want to be alone and he knew Rachel would be if she went to her house; her fathers were away. Carole and Burt were sat in the living room, not speaking and scarcely moving. Above the fireplace hung a family portrait that had been taken in November; Carole was sat down in the picture, Finn was stood behind her with Kurt to his right and Burt to his left, all four of them were smiling, genuine smiles.

Carole couldn't take her eyes away from his son's smiling face, it hurt her too much to look away, though her body shook with tears. Her boy was gone now and nothing could bring him back to her; she missed him so much already. The only happy thing that she could bring from all of this was that her baby was now with his father, Christopher would look after Finn now.

"Carole honey, maybe you should try and go to bed…" Burt said quietly from her side.

"I-I should t-try yeah…" she replied, he voice barely a whisper as she stood up and shuffled to their room while Burt heaved a sigh and went down to Kurt's room to say goodnight.

"Kurt, Carole and I are going to bed, make sure you and Rachel try to turn in soon, it's been a long day. Rachel honey, you make yourself at home." He said looking at his son and their guest laid on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Okay Dad." Kurt replied with a raw voice not looking away from the spot on the ceiling.

"Thank you Burt." Rachel said quietly as Burt nodded and walked back upstairs to go to bed.

"I was thinking Rachel…" Kurt mumbled still not looking away from the stark white of the ceiling.

"Thinking about what?"

"About the memorial thing Carole wants to do after the funeral, you know how people will be telling stories and stuff right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I want to make a slideshow of videos and pictures."

"A-are you sure Kurt?"

"Very sure, I want a visual aspect to honour him."

"W-well it sounds like a good idea, I'll help you if you want?"

"You will? Thank you Rachel."

"No problem, Finn would have loved the idea…" Rachel sighed and closed her eyes while Kurt rolled over face first into his pillow.

"I think I'm going to try and get some sleep, night Rachel."

"Night Kurt." A little while later the two had fallen into a restless sleep only to wake up early the next morning and have yesterday's events rush back to them. More tears fell but they knew it was time to move even if it was soon, more planning went into the funeral and news flew around Lima.

The viewing came quickly on the Friday after Finn's death, mostly family attended, but the New Directions were there too, united as a family all their own like always. Finn lay still and peaceful looking in the cherry wood coffin, in his prom tux, the light purple of the vest and tie highlighting his features. His wounds had been fixed as well as they could and now he simply looked as if he were sleeping.

Saturday morning came all too quickly the next day, the guests and students who would be attending the funeral were getting ready and dressed in blacks. Kurt buttoned up his blazer and walked upstairs to meet his Dad and Carole, all of them silent and calm. They were holding the funeral and service at the High School and so when they arrived Kurt and Burt went to meet the hearse with Sam, Mike, Will and Finn's grandfather. People finished finding seats and the six men lifted the coffin together and walked in through the back of the gym where Carole, Rachel and the rest of the glee club joined the procession and once the coffin was placed at the front everyone took their seats in silence.

"Family and friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Finn Michael Hudson. Son of Carole Hudson Hummel and Christopher Hudson. Finn was born March 27th 1994 and passed away May 30th 2012 at the young age of eighteen. Though Finn's life was short some would say it was lived well, Finn was raised in a single parent home with his mother Carole and became the man of the house as he grew older." The priest began from his podium at the front of the gym. "He was loved by all who he was around, and found family with his mother, stepfather Burt and stepbrother Kurt. His close friends who he counted as family will also carry on Finn's memories as they move on forth to Graduation and their future…"

The funeral went on and prayers were said, tears were shed and soon enough it was time to go place the coffin in the ground before the memorial service. The coffin bearers carried the coffin out to the hearse and family and close friends got in the cars to go to the cemetery. All was silent as they brought the coffin over to the grave they set the coffin on the lowering device and stepped back before some final words from the priest. Carole was leant on Burt for support and Kurt and Rachel stood with the other glee kids and Will, there was someone else there too, where he couldn't be seen.

Noah Puckerman was stood beside a police officer with his hands cuffed behind his back, he watched as they slowly lowered the casket into the ground, he had tears running down his face but once the family began to leave the officer escorted Puck to the cruiser and he gladly went to the station. He handed himself over to the police and listened to everything they said, he was going on trial for an official sentence next month. He was property of the state until the sentence went through.

Back at the high school everything was set up for the memorial service, the projection screen, the computer and projector and the speakers. It took a few minutes of condolences and words of sympathy to the family before everyone was seated and quiet as Kurt took to the podium and turned on the microphone.

"First off I'd just like to thank everyone for coming out today, I know Finn would have loved to see the amount of people he impacted, he thought he hadn't done much for anyone else but that was just the kind of guy Finn was. I'll start by telling you all a little bit more about Finn Hudson. People know him for being the football Quarterback here at McKinley and though that's what he was there were more things to Finn, his compassion and love for music ran strong through him, he knew that even people who had sometimes done wrong were still worth forgiving and helping and I think that was one of his best qualities. Determination is another word I and many of Finn's closest friends or family saw in him, the one thing Finn was most determined to do in life was to go to university and leave Lima, he accomplished the university part because for those of you who hadn't heard him bragging about getting in to a university in New Jersey, he got accepted into a university in New Jersey, if you hadn't heard it from him, you might as well hear it from us now. When he and I started living in the same house due to our parents marriage I learned another thing about Finn, and it was his 'random tendencies' as I called them and to elaborate on that he used to get up at different times and just go play the drums, or start singing a song that no one else knew, or one that everyone knows well, the fact that every now and then he'd start singing a Journey song.

"He and I shared a small time as family but he did make the largest impression on me than any other person has and I want to share something of Finn's with you all today. I have with me Finn's English essay from a few weeks ago, the project was to write what you would do or say if tomorrow was your last day on earth. This seems eerily good on timing given the situation now but I'm going to read this for you all today and share some of Finn's words.

"This assignment took a lot of thinking on my part and for a couple of reasons, one reason being most things in my life I have to do a lot of thinking to understand…

_And the second reason being I had no idea what I would do or say should tomorrow be my very last day alive. But I thought about it more and more and it started coming to me as if by magic, when I stopped thinking about what I was going to write down all of these ideas popped into my head. Now I know exactly what I would say or do should I be gone tomorrow._

_The first thing I would do would be to go to my Mom and hug her, I'd thank her for raising me right and teaching me all the things I needed to know over the years. You see the thing about my Mom is that she always knew what I needed to hear, when I'd come home worried about a game or glee she'd tell me to just breathe and everything would go right, most of the time she was right. When I'd come home looking down she'd know what was bothering me just by looking at my face, how she did that I'll never know. But I have so much to thank my Mom for, after all she raised me alone and managed to get me to succeed in everything I do, so Mom, thank you for being exactly what I ever needed and no matter what know I love you._

_The second thing I would do would be to go to my new family, my stepdad Burt and my brother Kurt. I say brother in the place of stepbrother because he and I are closer than just marriage, over the past year or so we've gone to each other when we need to just as blood related brothers would. Back to my original thought here but I'd thank the two of them for extending the family branch for my Mom and I, and I'd tell Burt to make sure my Mom's happy no matter what. To Kurt I'd say don't sell my stuff because you need more room for your clothes, give what's good to less fortunate people, _then _use my closet space. My family works in this odd sort of way these days, it's like somewhere along the line we formed this instant bond and it was as if we'd been living together forever. So I'd thank Burt and Kurt too. _

_After that, I'd rush over to the choir room, have one last glee rehearsal with the people who are like my second family. I'd tell them how much I appreciate every single one of them. We'd sing some song that would make us feel good like last week how we sang _'The Lazy Song' _by Bruno Mars, there's a video of it somewhere. There's just something to me about getting together with those guys and just having fun. I'd say to Quinn that even though we've had our rough times these past couple of years, that I was in the wrong sometimes too. I'd tell Puck that I forgive him for the times when we didn't get along so great, and I'd tell him to think with his head more than other parts of his body, he needs someone to tell him that. To Artie I'd say that when times get you down whether it be that chair of yours or something else, take a breath and go as fast as you can around the gym or football field, there's just something about the way that feels that makes you feel better. To Tina and Mercedes I'd say that they should never change a thing about themselves, they could try looking but no one at all is the same and not having the two of them in the world just wouldn't be right. Sam and Mike need telling that should they meet someone like myself who can't dance all that well that they should tone it down a bit, that or teach them some moves, and when times get rough go dance in the rain, I think that's the saying, if not then I just made it up. To Brittany, never change the way you look at the world, your view on the world is something other people need. To Santana and Lauren, keep those attitudes, they'll be useful one day, you might meet a jerk who needs putting in their place, you two will be the ones that manage that. I'd let them all know that I want the best for them in life down the road, and that to always be a family and stay strong when bad things happen. _

_Then I'd have to pull Rachel aside and tell her I love her and that I wish her the best in everything she does. I'd tell her that our time together had been great, and I mean every part of our time together. I'd tell her about my dreams that we lasted through life's hardships_ _and about my dreams that she was the one I'd marry one day because this voice inside of me keeps telling me that she's the one. I'd tell her to never hesitate if she found someone who made her happy, I want her happy every day of her life so if she ever reads this and I'm not around Rachel find someone who helps you in your dreams and who makes you laugh and don't ever let go of him, he'll be one lucky guy. So thank you for giving this Lima Loser a chance and remember that I love you._

_I think one more thing I'd have to do before I had to say goodbye would be to thank Mr. Schuester for everything he's done for me. He taught me things that I never would have learned without him, so Mr. Schue if you ever read this, I know this part is short but know I'm thanking you for _everything _you've ever done for me and that I'm glad you convinced me to go in glee. _

_I hope this is enough to get a passing grade but if not to the people who read it or whatever I hope that if something ever does happen to me, I had a plan on what I'd do if I was given some time. _

"Living with Finn for the amount of time I did even if it was short I do know that he sat for a month writing that essay and it was graded with an A+. I wanted to share that with you before I set the slideshow going and before Carole says a few words because I think that his words deserved to be shared. So thank you for listening and please turn your attention to the screen. Jacob if you could start it…" Kurt smiled and went to sit beside Carole and Rachel as the lights went down and the screen lit up.

On the screen was a picture of a new born baby with black hair covering his head, it was soon followed by another picture one of Finn with his Dad, the next was one of Finn's first birthday where he was covered in cake. It was slowly faded out to change into a video of a young boy sat looking out of the window as snow fell outside;

"_Finn honey, what are you doing?" Carole asked holding the camera._

"_Waiting for Santa, he's coming right?"_

"_I'm sure he's on his way but you know for Santa to come you need to be in bed first right?"_

"_James told me his parents are Santa, and that he saw them putting gifts under the tree. But I think he's being dumb."_

"_I'm sure he is dear, now go on bed time, it's almost midnight, and midnight is not an acceptable time for five years olds to go to bed."_

"_Well I guess I could. Night Mom."_

The next picture that flicked up was one of Finn stood with his first drum set he had a huge toothy grin on his face, the next was one of Finn on his first bike without training wheels. The pictures carried on through Finn's childhood until it reached sophomore year. The next picture up was one of Finn stood with the glee guys after sectionals, all of them laughing it slowly faded into a second video;

"_How about that, gone and scored it big time with last minute songs, that's how we do." Finn laughed grinning with Artie and Mike. _

"_Well come on, we're just that great." Artie added grinning along with his friends._

"_Obviously, we have Rachel on our team, no ones going to beat us now."_

"_Don't tell Rachel you said that we won't hear the end of it." _

"_I heard that." Rachel's voice said off from the side._

"_Okay well anyways, Sectionals owned, next stop…._

"_REGIONALS!" _

In The audience the glee club was laughing with tears in their eyes, Finn had made the best he could of that day given the circumstances. More pictures began coming up then Finn with Rachel and Kurt the three of them smiling wide, the next one was of Finn with his mom after Regionals. Pictures of Carole and Burt's wedding came next with Finn and Kurt stood with Burt or Finn and Kurt stood back to back with their hands like guns. After a few more pictures came Finn's graduation casuals taken that April.

The first had him sat against a tree looking out away from the camera, the second had him in his football jersey against the field goal, the third was stood with Rachel under the renewed spring oak tree, he was kissing her head with his arm wrapped tight around her shoulders. The next was with Finn sat against the same tree with Rachel sat between his legs. The next couple were of Finn and Kurt and then the screen slowly faded to black with simple white writing across it; _Finn Michael Hudson, March 27__th__ 1994- May 30__th__ 2012, Forever in our Hearts._

Slowly Carole stood up and walked up to the podium and took a deep breath.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming out today to remember my Finn, I know he would have appreciated it and I just want to play his favourite song, he listened to this one when he was happy, or sad, or any emotion. Everyone will know it because Finn had a thing for classics and call it expected but I know he's singing to it wherever he is now." She said before walking back to her seat as the song filled the gym;

_Just a small town girl_  
><em>livin in a lonely world<em>  
><em>she took the midnight train going anywhere<em>

_just a city boy_  
><em>born and raised in south detroit<em>  
><em>he took the midnight train going anywhere<em>

_a singer in a smoky room_  
><em>a smell of wine and cheap perfume<em>  
><em>for a smile they can share the night<em>  
><em>it goes on and on and on and on (Refrain)<em>  
><em>Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard<em>  
><em>their shadows searching in the night<em>  
><em>streetlight people, living just to find emotion<em>  
><em>hiding somewhere in the night<em>

_working hard to get my fill_  
><em>everybody wants a thrill<em>  
><em>paying anything to roll the dice<em>  
><em>just one more time<em>  
><em>some will win, some will lose<em>  
><em>some were born to sing the blues<em>  
><em>oh the movie never ends<em>  
><em>it goes on and on and on and on<em>

_(refrain)_  
><em>Don't stop believing<em>  
><em>hold on to that feeling<em>

_streetlight people_

The song came to end and the gym was silent, sobs were heard here and there but it had a peaceful feel to it, no tension anywhere. As the lights came back on people stood and walked out silently behind the Family. Finn was now at rest and those that needed it seemed to have their closure, but over in a cell there was one person who wouldn't have his closure for a long time.

* * *

><p>So, long chapter but the funeral, so next we find out what will happen to Puck, hope this was a good chapter, I've been up since three am for the royal wedding, it is now almost midnight so give me a break and tell me if it sucks, if it sucks I'll rework it, but the essay is something we had to do personally so I thought it would work here. :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Alrighty, so after a break from this story due to an incident with my friend in a car accident I got this done, and I want to dedicate this story to my friend, though it wasn't drinking and driving that caused her accident she is missed just as much. I know the sun is shining where you are Amanda, I'm sorry you couldn't see Graduation. R.I.P

Now on with the story, here it is, the epilogue:

* * *

><p>Just Another Saturday Night<p>

Alcohol is the cause of 60% of teen deaths in car accidents.

Teenage boys who have a blood alcohol concentration of .05 are18 times more likely to suffer a single vehicle crash than a non drinking teenage boy.

Nationally in the United States, over 12% of all fatal crashes were alcohol related and 40% of those involved teenage drivers who were drinking.

Six of ten high school juniors and seniors admit to riding with an alcohol impaired teenage driver.

Maybe to you those four statistics don't mean all that much, but allow me to try turn those statistics into something that might mean something to you, that 60% of teen deaths are the deaths of real people with real families who may not see their child again, those six out of ten high school students could be people you know, and by them getting in that car they put their lives at risk. Those numbers and statistics are more than just that, they are peoples children, siblings, friends, and I don't want those numbers to be anybody else. Not many of you know this, in fact none of you probably know this but I am an avid, committed member of my schools SADD chapter, and for those of you who don't know what SADD is it stands for Students Against Drinking and Driving, and this is why I am here writing this story. The idea has been with me for weeks now and I thought I would use characters who people know well and have grown to love so I decided to make this a FanFiction with the Glee characters.

My goal from this, and yes I have a goal for once is for each review to have a pledge in it from each of my readers, because I really do want to make a difference with this, make the pledge that you will not drink and drive or get in a car with an impaired driver. All I ask is for you to make this pledge because I do not want any of you or your friends to end up being a number, nor do I want parents or spouses or whoever facing a police officer who has come with bad news. I do not want that for anyone, and if in the first chapter of this story you do not make the pledge, carry it through and make one at the end.

CHAPTER TEN: EPILOGUE

May 31st 2030, eighteen years after the death of Finn Hudson. Lots of things had changed since then, his peers attended university, they found jobs, fell in love and got married, most even had children of their own now. Life had moved on, painfully slow for some and too fast for others, but it moved on, today was the start of a somewhat new life for the one person who had spent the past eighteen years willingly in jail; Noah Puckerman. His sentence was now up and he walked out a free man, but as he walked down the streets of Lima he realized everything had changed, changed a lot. People were different, stores were different, everything seemed completely different, he had to remind himself that almost two decades had passed since he'd last walked this towns streets.

The cemetery came into view quite quickly in Puck's opinion, he didn't know if he was ready for this but there it was. With a deep breath he walked through the gates and down the gravel path, scanning the grave stones for 'Hudson' it didn't take too long but there was someone already sat by the newer looking grave stone. Puck held back to wait until the person was done.

It was a young man, probably just finishing high school or already had, he looked tall, his shoulders were broad, his hair dark, he had a t-shirt on with the number 6 on the back with Quarterback written above that. Puck couldn't help but walk closer in his curiosity, the boy heard him and turned to look at him before a look of realization came across his face.

"Noah Puckerman, right?" he asked as he stood up, he was tall, at least 6' 3".

"Y-yeah that's me." Puck replied looking at the boys face and recognizing features there.

"Yeah I figured, well I'm Michael." The boy gave a small smile and a nod. "Mom told me you'd probably be by today, she had it marked on a calendar or something like that, Phil called her crazy of course but made sense to her and I."

"Your mom, who's your mom?"

"Rachel Dupois these days, you would have known her as Berry though, I know why you're here too, and I think it's good you came, closure and all. Uncle Kurt was going to come with me to wait for you but he got caught up with something else, but come on I'm graduating this year, I wouldn't need him to come with me. Can I ask you something?"

"Y-yeah, go for it kid."

"Back when you were eighteen… at that party, why couldn't you have given the keys to someone else?"

"The party… the keys… I'll answer that but what is your full name Michael?" Puck asked, hoping beyond hope what he was thinking wasn't right.

"Michael Finn Hudson, figured it out I can tell by the look on your face, you didn't need me to tell you did you?" Michael answered running his hand through his hair with a nod.

"I'm so sorry… I know that doesn't cover it but I mean it, h-he was your dad..." Puck fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. "I didn't give the keys to someone else because I was stupid, that's the only excuse I have and man is it the truth… I-I killed my friend that night you know, not instantly no… he suffered for weeks all because of me! Because of how stupid I was."

"You wanna know about me? I'll tell you anyways, just listen. I was born December 12th 2012, when my Dad died Mom didn't even know she was pregnant with me, neither of them knew. When I was born Mom didn't want me to have her last name because I was a Hudson, I am a Hudson. Anyways when I was born Mom made sure I had Dad's name there somewhere, Finn became my second name because it hurt too much for it to be my first name, plus she always told me Dad said having a JR was silly, unless it skipped a generation.

"Mom raised me great, she even went to New York for school like she always wanted. She came back here to Lima afterwards to teach, she wanted me to grow up around my whole family, and I did. I had that family unit all along but there was always something missing you know? My Dad was missing… he'd never see my first anything, he didn't see my first breaths, steps, words, baseball games, first time on a bike, nothing like that, my missing piece all along was my Dad.

"You should know, I forgave you years ago for what you did, I just always wanted to know why you did it. People are flawed, you can't expect people to be perfect, but some things don't have to be what they are, I've never drank alcohol at parties or anywhere, I've never had it and I won't ever have it, I drink soda. I'm the designated driver and I enjoy it… my friends? Most of them drink… almost all of them but I made sure I bought a minivan you know, so I could make sure all of them got home safe.

"I'm in Glee Club at school, Mom directs it these days, but we won our first Nationals this year, I play football at school too, I play Quarterback like Dad did, I'm number 6 though obviously, they retired Dad's number when he died. I have a step dad and two sisters too. I'm just a kid you know, there's nothing special about me, but decisions others have made have changed things for me, do you get what I mean? If my Dad hadn't have died things wouldn't be how they are today, they could have been better or they could have been worse, I believe in fate, I believe the fact that things happen for a reason… even when they're not good… even when they take lives. I just wanted you to get to know me, and now that you do I think my works done. But I meant it when I said I forgave you, I was actually hoping we could get to know each other some time? Everyone wants to see you again."

"Michael… has anyone ever told you how much you remind them of your Dad?" Puck asked watching as a smile found it's way onto Michael's face.

"Some people yeah, Grandma Carole, Mom, Uncle Kurt and Uncle Will remind me often." He smiled looking to the grave stone.

"Well you remind me of him, a lot. I think he would have been proud to have you as a son, in fact I know he would."

"Well thanks… oh wow look at the time… she's going to kill me. I gotta go Noah, listen go to my grandma Carole's and get my mom's address, I'll see you some other time?"

"Of course… I'll stop by later on."

"Okay cool, see ya." Puck smiled slightly as Michael rushed off and jumped in a blue minivan and drove away, he took a deep breath then and turned to look at the grave stone. "Finn… I'm so sorry, I honestly wish I could have switched places with you, look at what you could have had… a son, a family, everything. I took your life away from you when you had so much there! I ruined everything for you! And now look, eighteen years down the road I've affected your son's life! He didn't know his own Dad because of me. I'm sorry for being a total screw up Finn… I really am, you forgave me for everything I did to you before but I don't expect forgiveness this time okay? You would have been thirty six this year… you only just saw eighteen because of me.

"I wish you'd have seen Graduation… I didn't but I didn't care. I heard you got accepted into a University in New Jersey… on a music course, we all knew you would. You didn't see that though… and I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." Puck stood up and wiped his eyes to walk away before stopping and looking at the headstone again. "Bye for now Finn… I'll see you again one day."


End file.
